¿Qué? ¿Soy? ¡Niñera! Terminado
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena por casualidades del destino tiene que cuidar a su primito, nuestra heroína tendrá la madurez para cuidar a un bebé, ¿tendrá la paciencia, para soportarlo?


- ¿¡Que!? – serena atónita

- Sí, hija hoy, serás niñera por un día, clara me pidió de favor que lo cuides.- su padre

Serena mirándolo

- Sí, solo tiene 10 meses por Dios

Ikuko con un tono de voz serio

- ¡Serena! Ya tienes 16 años, tienes que ser madura

- Sí, hija vas a crecer con ayuda de tu primito

Ikuko dándoselo

- Toma, tu padre y yo nos vamos para la casa de tus abuelos, y sammy no regresa hasta 2 días nos vemos hija

Kenji e ikuko se fueron

Serena mirándolo

- Que vida, urg mis padres a veces los quiero matar.- mirándolo - espero que no seas llorón, mira que no lo voy aguantar

En el templo

- Vamos a comer.- rey

- Pero vamos a esperar a serena.- lita

- Sí.- mina

- Ya se tardo y eso que iríamos a comer, para celebrar el cumpleaños de amy.- Darién extrañado

- Es verdad.- michiru

- Sí, vamos para su casa.- setsuna

- No, es mala idea.- haruka

- Sí, vamos.- hotaru

En casa Tsukino

- Mmm en donde te puedo dejar sin que te caigas.- serena mirándolo - esto es un caos la casa esta toda sucia y para completar con un bebé, a veces mis padres son unos monstruos te dejare aquí - dejándolo en el suelo - debes gatear, mi papá dice que los bebés más o menos de esa edad empiezan a gatera hazlo - El pequeño comenzó a llorar, agarrándolo - ya deja de llorar por favor, luna

- ¿Qué? – Asombrada - ¿y ese bebé?

- Es mi primito se llama ken, cuídalo mientras hago la limpieza de la casa

Mientras luna lo cuidaba serena se encargo de todo hasta que sonó el timbre, abriendo

- Hola.- ella

- Princesa ¿Por qué no llegaste? – le pregunto su novio

Serena asombrada

- Se me olvido es que ken.- en eso comenzó a llorar ken- el bebé - salió corriendo

- ¿Bebé? ¿Ken? - Extrañado

- Pasemos.- rey

Entrando todos a la casa

Serena con el bebé en sus brazos

- El es, el culpable que no pueda ir

- ¿Y ese bebé? – pregunto haruka

- Es ken mi primito, pero soy su niñera. Mis padres me lo dejaron sin preguntar

Lita quitándoselo

- Pero, sí está divino

Ken comenzó a llorar

Mina quitándoselo

- Ya bebé.- alzándolo

- Mina no.- serena, pero era demasiado tarde el bebé la vomito

Mina gritando

- ¡Asco!

- Mina.- ella limpiando al bebé

- Está hermoso.- rey

- Te lo regalo

- Mi amor deberías darle un baño así, duerme un rato.- le aconsejo este

- Pues le hice caso a mi amado Darién, que iba a pensar que la pesadilla comenzaría, al bebé no le gustaba el baño lloraba si lo estuvieran matando para completar se dabas unas alzadas espantosas que hizo que todos se mojaran incluyéndome, ese bebé ya me estaba quitando las ganas de ser madre y eso que solo tenía 10 meses de nacido, urg definitivo no quiero ser madre, cuando este casada con mi amado Darién, le diere 0 niños como vendrá riny no se pero, espero que se tarde es mi única esperanza, luego del baño le aplique la crema y lo acosté se quedo dormido pero….. No duro mucho comenzó a llorar haciendo que mi felicidad se acabara y se borrara para siempre.

Y eso que solo tenía en mi casa 3 malditas horas, que sería en la noche, no me la quiero imaginar

- Yo me voy, no aguanto el llanto de ese niño.- haruka estresada

- Haruca no seas así, solo es un bebé.- michiru

- Apoyo a haruca, vámonos.- setsuna

- Nunca pensé que un bebé fuera tan molestoso.- hotaru yéndose

Mina mirando el reloj

- Creo que mi mamá me espera, adiós

Serena triste

- Váyanse todos

- Mi amor tranquila, yo me quedo aquí contigo

- Yo también.- rey

- Yo también.- lita

- Yo también.- amy

- Gracias chicos.- ella emocionada.

- En fin solos nos quedamos Darién y yo, si no me puedo creer lo que hizo ese demonio sí, es un demonio hacerle esos a mis amigas pues les cuento cuando las demás se fueron, lita se hizo cargo de él comenzó a jalarle el pelo… pero el muy no se quedo quieto ya que comenzó a jalarles los zarcillos haciendo que su oreja derecha se lastimara lita se fue llorando del dolor, luego amy se encargo de él y amy de muy ingenua le empresto un libro que era unos de sus favoritos y tanto que doblo las horas que lo destrozo, ese niño tenía el demonio metido hacer semejante cosas, pero se paso con rey la mordió luego no se bastó con eso y le rompió el collar que Nicolás le había regalado en su cumpleaños se fue llorando, yo me sentía fatal como ese niño de solos 10 meses podía hacer tantas cosas juntas, a Darién no le ha hecho nada por los momentos

- Mi amor, puedo dormirlo en tu habitación.- Darién con el pequeño en brazos

- Ve, mi amor

Darién subió y se fue para la habitación

- Comencé a acomodar todo el desastre que hizo ese niño, luego subí a la mi habitación y vi a mi Darién sí mi Darién es todo mío, estaba allí con ken narrándole un cuento, vi como ken se quedo dormido, vaya no cabe duda que cuando me case mi Darién será un excelente padre, no tendré que preocuparme de eso, entre

- Ya se quedo dormido

- Que bueno mi amor.- está dándole un beso

Darién agarrándola de la cintura

- Lástima que todo, cambiara tan de repente, lo importante es que estoy a tú lado.- dándole un gran beso

- Luego de darme ese beso, que me dejo en las nubes por un buen rato, nos quedamos dormidos en mi cama Darién me abrazaba por la cintura y él bebé estaba en el medio, luna se había ido para que mina ya que no soportaba el llanto del bebé, desperté y era tardísimo el pequeño seguía durmiendo, ahí estaba tan indefenso y hermoso no parecía ese bebé malo que había hecho tantas cosas mire a mi lado ahí estaba el hombre más perfecto, que había visto en mi vida, pero tenía que levantarlo para que fuera al menos el para el cumpleaños de amy - Mi amor despierta

Darién despertando

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 8, tienes que irte para la fiesta de amy

- Es verdad.- dándole un beso - ¿y no vas?

- ¿Para qué?... sí tengo que cuidarlo

- Sí, tú no vas menos yo, que voy hacer allá sin ti, me quedo aquí contigo

- Gracias mi amor, tienes que ir, hazlo por mí sí.- mirándolo tiernamente

- Ok, lo hago porque me lo dices tú

- Ok.- dándole un beso

- Me tengo que ir

- Ok, mi amado se fue para su casa, yo me di un buen baño y me puse una ropa algo no tan casual me solté el pelo, ya que me lo había lavado, en eso comenzó a llorar ken lo agarre y lo calme no fue tan difícil como las primeras horas que lloraba y no hallaba como calmarlo, luego le di su tetero he era sorprendente pero eso me salía muy bien, se lo tomaba con unas ganas el muy condenado, me estaba agradando la idea de ser madre será que como era la 1 vez que me veía, sentía miedo puede ser bueno, hay que admitirlo es niño tenía unos ojos azules fuerte y pelo color marrón claro en eso se parecía a mi tío, le saque los gases y lo dejo sentadito, comencé a hacer unas cosas, mientras él estaba quieto solo jugaba con un juguete. Estaba demasiado asombra de lo bien que se estaba portando, en eso sonó el timbre, abrí y me quede fascinada todos estaban ahí en la puerta

- No podía pasar un cumpleaños sin ti.- amy abrazándola

- La abrace son fuerza, gracias

- Sere le dije que no viniéramos, pero todos insistieron.- mina

Todos

- ¡Mina!

Haruka agarrándolo

- Está muy quieto

- Sí.- serena

- Ese bebé me arruino mi collar, Nicolás me dijo que me iba a regalar uno mejor

- Mi oreja esta mejor

- Chicas.- esta apenada

- Y mi madre me regalo un libro igualito al que tenia

- Vamos a disfrutar.- haruka

- Sí, ese día a pesar de todo fue unos de los mejores de mi vida, saben porque. Mis amigas me demostraron lo mucho que me querían, y más el deber de cuidar a un bebé, que estaba a mi tutela aun que fue molestoso, aprendí mucho y no saben cuánto, sobre ken se porto de maravilla no quería que se lo llevaran pero, ese no fue el último día que lo vi, ya que mis tíos se fueron de viaje por 1 semana y me lo dejaron, esas semanas fueron las mejores porque Darién y yo nos encargamos de ken. Ya que mis padres y sammy, se fueron con mis tíos jajaja no saben cómo me la pase y más con ayuda de mis amigos fueron días más extraordinario de mi vida…. Luego de cuidar a ken, ese día que hizo de todo ese desastre. Me di de cuenta de algo, que uno llega un tiempo que tiene que crecer y yo crecí un poco gracias a él… Ken gracias por aparecer ese día te quiero, adiós ¡Primito!

Fin

Hola, aquí con una pequeña historia que publique hace mucho tiempo, espero que les guste. Me encanto escribirla porque me hizo revivir los momentos que cuide a mis sobrinos. Bye


End file.
